


Don't make me angry, it will never turn out well.

by littleliondestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Rough fluff, Roughness, castiel - Freeform, dom!Dean, idek what this is, lmao sorry, somewhat plot, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleliondestiel/pseuds/littleliondestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants Dean to help him with a mission, but Dean declines as he thinks it's a suicide mission. Cas gets mad and starts a bitch fit with Dean. Well, it didn't really turn out as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't make me angry, it will never turn out well.

**Author's Note:**

> Some rough Destiel fluff. Hope you like it.
> 
> (really short one, but I wrote this really fast at, like, 4 am.)
> 
> \-------------------------------------------

"Dean, I've done everything for you, why can't you do something for me?" Castiel growled.

"Because this is insane, Cas!" Dean snapped back. 

The angel walked towards the hunter and pressed him hard against the wall, mouths inches apart, Cas' hands on either side of Dean's head, bodies pressed together. Cas' looked straight into the green eyes. "Every single mission I've helped you with has been insane. I'm just asking you about one thing?" The angel growled once again, but this time a bit lower, which sent shivers down Dean's spine. 

"Cas, buddy, listen. Believe me, I want to help, it's just, t-that, ehm.." Dean stuttered. He tried everything to find the right words, but he found it quite difficult when the angel's manhood pressed against his thigh, so close to his own. 

"What? Spit it out!" the blue eyed man spat. He was still mad, soon he wouldn't be able to control himself, at the same time, he didn't want to hurt Dean. 

"I want to help, but it's to risky and I don't want to lose you, especially not to Crowley and those damn demons. I need you, Cas." Dean said, trying to keep himself calm and his voice steady. 

Cas backed away slightly, hanging his hands by his side and he just stared at the hunter with disbelief. They stood, watching each other, waiting for the other one to move, but neither one did. Until Castiel speaks. "I don't believe you, Dean. Just tell me the truth." he said, still a bit anger in his voice. 

"I've told you the truth. I don't want you to run off on a suicidal mission, can't you see that I need you?" Dean says, with more anger in his voice.

"I have to do it and you can't stop me!" Castiel growls. His anger is back, if not more anger. 

"You dumb, son of a bitch!" Dean screams before crashing his lips upon Castiel's. 

He felt how the angel took a sharp breath, how he melted into the touch, but suddenly it was like Cas, reminded himself that he was mad at Dean, so he pulled back. He just stood there, looking into the hunter's eyes. "You better kiss me back or I'll shove the angel blade so far up your ass, that you wished you kissed me." Dean hissed. With that, Castiel, pinned Dean against the wall and kissed him forcefully. They pressed their bodies together, Cas' hands grabbing Dean's waist, Dean's fingers deeply pressed into Cas' back, dicks pressed and grinded into each other. They moaned in unison. After a while, they pulled away to breathe. Both panting hard, their memeber's rock-hard. They pressed their lips together once again, but this time, it was soft and honest. The earlier kiss was just pure hunger and need. 

"Do you understand now that I need you, Cas?" Dean panted as he pulled away from the soft kiss. 

"Yes, I understand that very clearly." he answered.

"Should we continue this in the bed?" the hunter smirked, biting the angel's earlobe.

"Ehm, what do you mean, Dean?" Cas' said as he stiffened slightly.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Dean said as he took Castiel's hand and led him towards the beds.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect kudos or such, but I did my best. Hopefully you liked it anyway.


End file.
